megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dent
}} Dent is a character that appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Personality He is implied to be arrogant as he self-proclaims himself to be the most popular member of the Red Sprite. Despite the questionable veracity of his claim, he does seem to be a social man especially because he is responsible for setting up meetings between the protagonist and the crewmen. Profile Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Dent is first seen on deck with Blair. He first appears as "Engineer" to ask the protagonist why he feels so relaxed as the U.N. team approaches the Schwarzwelt. When the team discovers the "battlefield" in Sector Antlia, he confesses that he made a bet with a friend on whether or not the footage from the probes were real. After having said that, he reveals that he now has a hundred Euros waiting for him. Throughout the game, he remains available for conversation at the Red Sprite's exit hatch but gains no more unique conversations after the protagonist gains access to EX Mission Killing time II until Sector Horologium. Dent will notify when the protagonist has finished all of his requests at Sector Horologium where he will shake his hand. EX Missions ''Killing time I'' After the ship has discovered Sector Bootes, the protagonist is free to initiate the EX Mission Killing time I. It is centered around the game, "Don't count to 30." It boils down to a math game of getting to the number 29 to result in Dent counting to 30. It is slightly rigged as the protagonist is forced to go first every time but it is not impossible to win. The protgaonist can simply make the following counts: :1, 5, 9, 13, 17, 21, 25, and 29 Afterwards, the protgaonist is rewarded 1,000 Macca. ''Killing time II'' Dent will challenge the protagonist to another game with three cards: Add a Stone, Take Two Stones and Counter. Both players begin with five stones and must play one of the three cards every turn, which resolve simultaneously. Add a Stone adds a rock to the pile, Take Two Stones steals two stones from the opponent and Counter resolves if the opponent plays Take Two Stones in the same turn, causing the opponent to lose two stones instead. The first player to reach 10 stones wins. Afterwards, the protagonist is rewarded 2,500 Macca. ''Lurker of the toilets'' :See: Kanbari Dent will refer the protagonist to Mia. Black box retrieval Dent will refer the protagonist to Gecko, who will instruct him to collect the black boxes of slain crewmembers. This will be done twice, seeking the black boxes found in the first and the last four sectors. Anthony's Romances Dent will refer the protagonist to Anthony for several missions: The enchanting spirit, To see her again..., The cool beauty, Dream lover, Waving her back goodbye and The camel-mounted noblewoman. ''The mecha-dragon's secret'' Dent will refer the protagonist to Tanaka, who will ask him to seek out Fafnir and request a part of his body. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Allies